Wolves Love Too
by WhiteRose810
Summary: Hitsugaya is a cold, brutal and unemotinal silvery wolf. Can his personality be changed by the small, fragile and sweet female wolf Hinamori? Read to find out.  Enjoy! Rated M for language and mild sexual scene.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Yeah****, ****I'm****starting**** a ****new story****, ****but****I'll****continue the other ones. This one will ALSO have my OC's. But it will mainly be HitsuHina. Kitten will help too, since this will be a rated M story too :D Technically, this story is about wolves, so don't get on mine or Kitten's case if something's wrong, ok? ;)**

**ENJOY!^^**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach.**

…

Momo was a young, black female wolf. She had big, chocolate brown eyes and her fur was soft and smooth. She was pretty small, even though she was 3 years old.

She was sleeping in her den, when she heard a loud growl. At first she shook it off, but the there was a huge crash. She woke up, though still a bit sleepy. What really woke her up was a slashing sound. Like skin ripping. Pretty scared, Momo peeked out of the hole of her den. She didn't see anything because of the dark. She smelled the air and something caught her senses. Blood. She crawled out of the den and timidly went to the source of the bloody sent. She hid behind a tree and almost gasped at the site. A large grizzly bear was fighting with a large white wolf. They were both pretty badly injured. Despite his injuries, the wolf pounced at the bear. He bit down on the bears shoulder with his sharp fangs. The grizzly growled loudly and started shaking around. He eventually got the wolf off of him, but the wolf had ripped through his skin and he was heavily bleeding. The bear charged at the wolf and tried to hit it with his large paw. The wolf tried to avoid the hit, but his legs were injured and he was knocked half way across the field. Momo gasped, but put her tail in front of her mouth. The wolf got up and charged at the bear. This time he scratched the bear's nose before latching into its leg with his fangs. The bear growled loudly again and retreated. The white wolf panted before collapsing.

Momo gasped and ran over to him. He was severely injured; his front and back legs were baldy bruised, his back had many slashes on it, his left side had a big cut on it and Momo could see he had lost a lot of blood. Not enough to die or to be fatal, but he still needed help. He was silvery-white and a lot bigger than her (her being smaller than other 3 year old females). She took his scurf in her teeth and dragged him to her den. She set him down on her bed of moss and leaves. It was very soft. She was exhausted; he had to be twice her weight. She ran out to collect herbs to treat his wounds. It was a bit hard to find the right herbs because it was nighttime, but since it was nearing morning, she saw the one's she needed.

When she got back, she crawled into her den, but noticed the silvery wolf wasn't anywhere to be seen. She looked around. She put the herbs near the bed and wanted to look for him, but then felt a sharp pain in her scurf. She yelped and fell on her stomach. She realized that someone had bitten her scurf and was holding her down. She tried to squirm, but it made the attacker bit her harder. She cried out. Who ever it was had very sharp fangs. She noticed a silvery paw near her. She now knew who had bitten her. The silvery wolf released her a bit. Before she could get away from the wolf, he bit her again even harder,

''OW! PLEASE LET ME GO!'' Momo yelped.

''Where am I?'' She heard the wolf ask through his clenched teeth.

''You're in my den. PLEASE LET ME GO! IT HURTS!'' She cried out.

''No, how did I get here?''

''I brought you here.''

He bit her harder. She was practically crying now.

''Why did you bring me here?'' He sounded angry.

''Y-YOU WE-WERE I-INJURED AND I-I WANTED T-TO HELP!'' She cried.

His hold on her eased up a bit.

''…What's your name? ...'' He asked, still latched into her.

''M-Momo Hi-Hinamori'' She sobbed out.

He released her and fell on his side, onto the mossy bed. He was panting.

''W-Who are y-you?'' Momo asked timidly, still sobbing.

He looked at her,

''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' He breathed out, before passing out.

…

**Well, that's our new story. We'll continue all the stories ;)**

**Kitten – I still think you made Hitsugaya too mean…**

**WhiteRose810 – He's supposed to be in this story :D**

**Both – Please review and tell us what do you think. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Wounds

**WE'RE BACK! ****We're****really glad that people like our stories. We try to keep the stories****updated, but HELLOOO! IT'S FUCKING SUMMER! We're busy swimming, tanning and having fun with our friends.**

**ENJOY and review! =)**

…

Momo stared at the unconscious wolf lying on her bed. Her scurf hurt like hell and she had a few tears in her big, brown eyes. She walked a bit closer to him, but just when she was about the take the last step, he opened his eyes. She noticed that they were the most beautiful turquoise eyes she had ever seen. He glared at her,

''What do you think you're doing?'' He snarled at her.

''U-Uh…I was just about to clean your wounds.'' She said timidly.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes and then rolled on his stomach.

**[A/N so here's where I don't know how wolves clean their wounds, but I've heard they lick their wounds**** ,kinda like dogs, so don't complain ;D]**

She went closer to him and licked one of the scratches on his back. He flinched a bit, but relaxed. She continued with the wounds on his back, shyly licking every one of his wounds with her tongue. When was finished with his back, she asked quietly,

''Hitsugaya-san, could you please roll on your side?''

He rolled on his side and looked at her. She flinched a bit at his gaze, but leaned forward and licked the large wound on his side. He sighed out and closed his eyes. He wasn't used to being treated by someone else, but he didn't mind. He opened his eyes at bit when she stopped treating the slash on his side and started licking the bruises on his legs. When she was done, she looked at him and gave him a shy smile. He sighed and closed his eyes…

''HIYA!'' A loud scream came, followed by a ''WAAAH!''

His eyes snapped open to see Momo lying on her back with a large blondish-brown female wolf standing on top of her grinning. The larger female wolf had green eyes with dark blue around it and orange in the middle. She had a large tail and a big, black stripe going from the middle of her forehead to the tip of her tail. She was about his height or maybe he was just a bit bigger. She wagging her tail,

''Come on, little Peach, you said we'd go swimming tonight!'' The large wolf said happily.

''Uh…sorry Anica, but I'm a little busy. And could you please get off me?'' Momo asked with a small smile.

Anica looked at Momo with big green eyes and then looked at Toshiro. She walked to him and gave Momo a questioning look.

''Um, Anica this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya-san this is Anica Sincera.''

Anica looked at him and smiled. Her look got serious when she saw his wounds,

''Momo, what happened to him?''

''Well he-''

She was cut off by Hitsugaya,

''I was fighting a grizzly bear, it wounded me, I wounded it, Hinamori found me, brought me to her den, treated my wounds a bit, end of story''

She looked at him and then the wounds,

''You licked them clean?'' She asked Momo.

She blushed just a bit and nodded.

Anica smiled brightly and patted Momo's her with her large tail,

''Smart girl, do you have any herbs?''

Momo walked over to the herbs she collected earlier, picked the up and gave them to Anica.

''You're cleaver, little peach. These are good, but could you get some water so that I can make the mixture to treat his wounds properly? No, wait, I'll get the water, so that there is enough.''

Anica said, running out of Momo's den. Momo sat on the floor and let out a small sigh. Toshiro looked at her,

''Who was that?''

She looked at him and smiled,

''That was Anica, she's my best friend as well as my caretaker. She's a year older than me. She's been taking care of me since I was a puppy. She's like a big sister to me''

''And what happened to your parents that she had to act as a caretaker for you?''

She looked down sad,

''Well, they were-''

''Momo, I'm back!'' Anica came running into Momo's den.

She looked around and got one of Momo's bowl-shaped rocks. It was deep so Anica poured the water into it and then put the herbs in. She mashed it all together with large stick and stirred it. Then, a loud voice was heard by all of them,

''ANICA! WHERE ARE YOU? DAMN IT YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME TO LEARN HOW TO SCARE HUMANS!''

Anica looked in the direction of the voice and laughed sheepishly,

''Ohhh yeah, I said I'd help Ichigo learn how to scare humans, I gotta go, but you just apply it to his wounds with your tail. Buh bye~!'' She said running out of the den.

Toshiro looked at Momo an asked,

''Who's Ichigo?''

Momo looked at him,

''Ichigo's a cougar. He's unique because he has orange fur. He's one of our friends.''

He nodded and then winced. Momo gasped a bit,

''What wrong?''

''What do you think? These wounds aren't totally healed, they hurt!'' He snapped at her.

She flinched, lied down putting her face between her front paws and bent her ears to her head. He sighed,

''Can you just put whatever that loudmouth wolf made on my wounds?''

She got up, still looking a bit scared, dipped the tip of her tail into the batter and put in on his wounds. He flinched, because it was cold, but he liked the cold feeling. She kept applying it to his wounds until they were all covered in the greenish mixture. She sighed and shook her tail, getting the remaining batter off of her tail. But accidentally some of it got on Toshiro,

''Watch it! I'm already covered in that gunk, I don't need my face covered in it!'' He growled at her. She gasped a bit and looked at him,

''I-I'm sorry, i-it was an accident.''

''Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Where are you gonna sleep?'' He asked her, laying his head on the soft bed.

''Uh, I don't know, I guess I can sleep in that corner.'' She looked at the corner.

He sighed,

''There's no need for that, you can just sleep next to me. It's not like anything's gonna happen.''

She blushed slightly,

''N-No, what if hurt your wounds? They would get worse. I'll just-''

She caught off again by Hitsugaya,

''It'll be fine, come on.''

He scooted over a little. She looked at him timidly and crawled next to him. She curled her body and accidently brushed her back against one of his wounds. He winced.

''I-I'm sorry! I should just-''

''It's fine! Go to sleep, Hinamori''

With that he laid his head down and closed his eyes. She did likewise and couldn't help but feel safer with him.

…

**I don't know if it's suckish or not, but we tried. Sorry for taking so long.**

**Kitten – It's WhiteRose810 who's stalling…**

**WhiteRose810 – SHUT UP!**

**Kitten – What? You're the one that's too busy reading other fan fictions to complete your own!**

**WhiteRose810 – Like you're one to talk. You've been reading fan fiction all day! I told you that I had to complete the story but 'NOO' you had to finish reading the damn fan fic!**

**Kitten – [blushes] W-Well…I-I…OH JUST SHUT UP!**

**Both – Please review! :3**

**WhiteRose810 – so that Kitten can see her final review…**

**Kitten – OH YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Buh bye~ **


	3. Chapter 3 The peachy truth

Sorry for stalling but I'm just swimming more often and don't have so much time ;) Anyway,

Enjoy and please review!

…

Momo woke up when the sun shined through the hole in her den. She yawned and wanted to go back to sleep but when she laid her head back down, someone grunted. She sprung up to see Hitsugaya still asleep and his right paw twitching a bit. She realized that she must have accidentally laid her head on his bruised paw. She frowned at herself and got an idea. She remembered that when she was still a puppy, when ever she got hurt Anica would blow on her injury and it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Momo walked over to him, leaned down to his paw and blew softly on it a few times. His paw stopped twitching and his pained expression became a calm one. She smiled and walked out to find something for him to eat.

…

Hitsugaya woke up to find his small acquaintance gone. He frowned _'What is she thinking? Leaving me here, that idiot wolf…Whatever…Well…At least my wounds are healed almost completely…What ever Anica made, it sure helped out. I wonder what it was…'_

…

Momo spotted a large rabbit sleeping by a large tree.

'_I'm sorry mr. rabbit, but Hitsugaya-san needs something to eat' _

She thought as she pounced the rabbit, shook his around a couple of times and then started walking back to her den. Momo didn't like killing, especially another creature from the forest, but she had to do it to survive. She ate meat, but she preferred other things like berries, mushrooms and other vegetation. Anica always scolded her for that and told her she was so small because she didn't eat what she needed.

As she entered her den, she was greeted with a large moss ball to her forehead. The rabbit fell from her mouth as she fell herself. She groaned in pain and shook her head. She looked at a very annoyed Hitsugaya and asked,

''Hey, why did you hit me with that moss ball, it really hurt!'' she whined.

He just frowned at her,

''Where the hell did you leave to? You could've told me.''

''I just went to get you something to eat. You need to her your strength back for your wounds to heal completely.'' Momo retorted.

She picked up the dead rabbit and put it right in front of him. He looked at it and asked,

''What are you gonna eat? I get that this is for me, but what about you?''

''Oh, I usually just eat berries or something like that.'' She smiled at bit.

He frowned again,

''No wonder you're so small, you don't even eat like a normal wolf.''

She pouted,

''Mou, you sound like Anica. She scolds me too for not always eating meat.''

''Well she's right, you're definitely never gonna grow bigger if you keep eating like a goat.'' He scolded her too.

She puffed her cheeks, stuck her tongue at him and said,

''Meanie!''

He growled at her glared at her and if his legs weren't still injured, he would have pounced and punished her by now. She gulped, bent her ears and ran quickly before the silvery wolf would get a chance to bite her again. He sighed and began eating the dead rabbit.

…

Momo ran outside and sighed out in relief. She was sure that he would have attacked her if he wasn't injured. She spotted a blueberry bush. She smiled and started eating the tasty berries. She kept eating until she heard a grunt. She peeked into her hole to find Hitsugaya, who had already finished his meal, standing up.

''Um…Hitsugaya-san, did you grunt, just now?'' She asked.

''No, why do you ask?'' He raised an eyebrow (if wolves even have them XD)

Then they heard a loud growl coming from the outside. They hurried out of Momo's den to see the grizzly that Toshiro had fought earlier back and looking extremely pissed.

He growled and charged at the young wolves. Toshiro pushed Momo out of the way and they landed in the blue berry bush. Momo winced at bit and looked around to see Toshiro and the grizzly fighting again. This time Toshiro was winning. He jumped out of the way when the bear tried to hit him with its large paw. He scratched the bears back three times with his nails. The bear turned quickly and his Toshiro with the back of his paw and sent him flying.

''HITSUGAYA-SAN!'' Momo cried out.

Toshiro quickly got back up. The grizzly turned its attention to Momo. It charged at her and she yelped. She shut her eyes tightly but only heard a large crash. She opened her eyes to see Toshiro standing in front of her, panting and the bear had been launched into her den. Her den was completely destroyed. The bear growled and ran away. Momo's eyes were wide. She went to her destroyed den and broke down crying. She placed her head between her paws. Her memories, her childhood everything was in that den. While she was crying, Toshiro walked over to her and bent down to her,

''Hey, are you crying?''

''mmhmm'' She nodded.

''Why're you crying? It's just a den, you can build a new one.'' He told her harshly.

She began to cry even harder (if possible),

''It was the place where I was born! It's where my parents lived before I was born! I spent my childhood here! All my memories were here and now they're gone!'' She cried out and resumed crying. Toshiro might be harsh, but he really didn't was the small wolf to cry. He laid down next to her, put his paw over her, put his tail above her rear and placed his head near hers.

''I get it…believe it or not I do…it's hard to say goodbye to such a place…but…'' He closed his eyes and sighed, ''just stop crying'' he whispered only enough for her to hear. Her hard cries became sobs. They lay like that for a while until Toshiro spoke up,

''Listen, I had to come here to get information from an elder of my family to get to my back to my family. I'll go to them, give them the information and if you want…I'll come back.''

She sobbed and looked over to him,

''R-Really? Y-You'd come b-back?''

He nodded. She smiled and then jumped up to him,

''I wanna come with you! I promise not to be a burden! Please!'' She said enthusiastically. He gave her a questioning look and then shook his head,

''Pleeeeeeaaaaase!'' She gave him her famous puppy dog pout.

He sighed and looked away nervously _'Damn it! Why the hell does she have to be so fucking cute?' _she thought and looked at her and she still had that cute look on her face. To add effect, she gave him a small whimper. That's it, even as damn cold as he was, he just couldn't refuse her anymore,

''Fine you can come…''

''YaY!'' She squealed happily and danced around.

Toshiro smirked at the young wolf's cuteness. Then something snapped in him,

''Hey, Hinamori, where are we gonna sleep? We're gonna move out tomorrow. Where are we gonna stay the night?''

Momo stopped dancing around and thought about it,

''Hmmm…I know! We can stay in Anica's den. She always let's me stay there and I'm sure she'll let you stay there too.''

''Fine, where is it?''

''I'll show you. Let's go, Hitsugaya-san!''

She led him a bit further from her destroyed den to a similar den just 50 meters away from it. They entered to see Anica arranging her medical herbs. She large female wolf looked at them, smiled, ran up to Momo and knocked her of her feet giving her a hug (A./N. just imagine and everything will be ok :D). Toshiro smiled just a bit at the girl's antics.

''So Momo, Toshiro, what did you want?'' Anica asked.

''We sorta need a place to stay'' Momo smiled back.

''And why is that?'' Anica bent her head to the left a bit.

Momo looked down and her eyes began to tear up. Toshiro noticed this, walked over to her and put his paw near hers,

''Hinamori's den was destroyed and we'll be going on a bit of a trip tomorrow. We just need a place to stay the night.''

''Oh, ok!'' Anica said, quite confused.

…

I was night already and Momo had fallen asleep on Anicas spare bed. Anica was outside starring at the full moon. Soon she was joined by Toshiro.

''Ahh…the full moon is so beautiful!'' Anica sighed happily.

''Yeah…'' Toshiro said.

''Hey, what trip are you going to go on?''

''Well…I came here to get some information from an elder of my family to get back to my family. I ran into a dumbass bear and we began to fight. I was pretty badly injured, as you could see, and Hinamori helped as did you. The bear came back and attacked us and ended up destroying her den. I told her I needed to get back to my family with the information, but if she wanted, I could come back. Then she bribed me into letting he come with me…''

''AHAH! She bribed you by using her puppy dog pout, right?'' Anica laughed.

Toshiro blushed and looked away. Anica giggled. They stayed quiet for a while until Toshiro broke it,

''Hey, Anica, Why's Hinamori so small. I mean I get it that she eats like a goat instead of a wolf and some wolf's are just plain small, but she's probably the smallest three year old wolf I've ever seen.''

Anica looked at him and sighed,

''Well, I guess it's the fact she hasn't had the nutrients that a puppy needed…''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, Momo's parents were killed a few moments after she and her siblings were born.''

Toshiro's eyes widened. Anica lied down on her stomach and began,

''You see, Momo was born in that den along with three other puppies. I was there to see her a few moments after she was born. I was one year old then. Her mother was blackish-brown with blue eyes and her father was black with brown eyes. They were really nice. My parents and Momo's parents were really good friends so I knew that Momo's mother was pregnant. Momo was so adorable as a puppy. A few moments after I went to see them, a bear showed up and started attacking. Momo's parents fought with it and Momo's mother told me to protect the puppies, but at some point the bear hit me with its paw, sending me flying to a tree. Luckily, I grabbed Momo in my teeth when I flew, because the bear killed the other puppies. Momo's parents were fighting hard but the bear got them. I wanted to help them but Momo's mother yelled to me that it was no use. If I went to help them, I would be killed myself. Momo's mother told me to protect her last puppy right after she named her Momo. Then they…died.

So I began taking care of Momo. She was very sweet and loving. I taught her how to swim, hunt, heal, and enjoy life. But because I didn't have milk myself, I couldn't feed her properly and no one would help me. So I fed her what would come close to the nutrients a growing puppy needs. Momo's kinda like a little sister to me I guess.''

Toshiro nodded. Now he understood why Momo was so small. Anica yawned,

''Well, I'm gonna pack it in for the night. You're gonna have to sleep next to Momo''

With that she left. Toshiro didn't know why, but after hearing why Momo was so small, he wanted to make sure she would never be hurt.

He yawned and went into Anica's den and spotted Momo already sleeping. He couldn't believe he was admitting it, but Momo was INCREDIBLY cute when asleep. He crawled behind her and lied down himself. He felt Momo's back rubbing against his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw that Momo had snuggled closer to him. Normally, he would push anyone else away, but he really didn't want the small female wolf to be woken, so he just let her sleep.

…

BOOOOOOORING chapter, yes, I know, but I'm tired, so go jump in lake. Next one won't come until the new chapter in ''It's just life'' comes out, which will be soon.

Ok, buh bye!

Hope you enjoyed it and please review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 The adventure begins

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED FOR SO LONG! ****I've**** just ****been lazy…guilty…;( So I'll try to make this chapter longer to make up for lost time… Plus I've been helping my mother in the garden...**

**Enjoy and please review!**

…

Toshiro woke up and yawned as the sun shined through the hole in Anica's den. His back felt the cold wall of the den behind him yet his stomach was quite warm. He opened one eye to glance at the source of warmth. He saw Momo's small frame curled up against his abdomen. He saw that she was resting peacefully, so decided against waking her up or pushing her away. Besides, she looked like she was having a nice dream and was comfortable. Toshiro felt all of his wounds now healed properly and sighed in relief. Now he could make the journey back to his family knowing he could protect himself. He started drifting back to sleep, but then…DING!

'_DAMN IT! I forgot Hinamori's coming with me! CRAP! Well…can't change anything now…'_ He remembered and fell asleep.

…

Anica woke up and looked around. She yawned and stretched her long body. She, remembering that Toshiro and Momo were staying with her, quietly tip-toed to the corner and peeked at the sleeping couple. She smiled and quietly walked out of her den to get them all something to eat when they wake up. She sneaked around for prey and spotted a baby deer in the middle of a meadow. She looked around for the herd or at least the mother. She didn't see or smell anything. Anica grinned and charged after the baby animal. The deer heard her and tried to run away, but the large female wolf pounced it and bit its neck. She deer struggled, but was no match for the strong wolf.

The baby deer eventually gave into fate and went limp in Anica's sharp fangs. She grinned at her catch and carried the small animal to the front of her den. She decided that this was for Toshiro, so she had to find something for herself and Momo. She knew Momo didn't like eating fellow animals, but this was for her own good. Anica went looking around and spotted a large raccoon on the ground sleeping.

'_Well…at least the little thing gets a quiet __end…' _She thought.

Anica walked over to the sleeping raccoon and bit it hard. The bite was hard enough to kill the small Carnivore without it even waking up. She carried the raccoon to the front of her den again and went looking for more prey. She spotted a possum and wanted to prey on it, but a large (even bigger than her), black wolf killed it. She sweat dropped,

'_Great, there goes my breakfast…'_

She sighed and didn't even realize the black wolf had heard her. As she turned to find more prey, she was knocked down by a large weight on her. She felt the wind knocked out of her as she hit the ground painfully. She tried to roll to her side, but her captor was too heavy. Who ever it was leaned his head to her ear,

''Were you spying on me?''

She huffed a bit, trying to get her lungs filled with oxygen,

''I-I…wa-was j-just…looking…f-for prey…'' She breathed out.

She heard the wolf chuckle (she figured out who attacked her),

''So you picked me as prey?''

Anica soo wanted to glare at the male wolf,

''N-NO! T-THE THING YOU CAUGHT!'' she yelled out and began to pant.

The large wolf stepped off of her and walked in front of her. Anica panted and stayed laid down to regain her strength. She finally opened her eyes and examined the male wolf in front of her. He had brownish black fur, icy blue eyes, a long wild tail and he was certainly bigger than her. She felt tired and didn't know if she was gonna be able to hunt for one last animal. He looked at her panting form and asked,

''You alright?''

A vein popped on her head. Who the hell was this guy? He stole her prey, jumped on her, knocked the wind out of her, accused her or spying on him and now was asking her if she was alright? She jumped up, got up in the male wolf's face and glared at him,

''NO! I'm NOT alright! You just stole my prey, knocked the wind out of me, accused me of things I never did and now you're asking me if I'm alright when clearly it's your fault I was panting IN THE FIRST PLACE!'' She yelled at him.

The wolf looked taken aback by her sudden outburst, but simply smirked,

''Technically, it wasn't YOUR prey, it didn't have your name on it.''

''ARHG!'' Anica screamed and quickly turned around, intentionally hitting the black wolf right in the face with her large tail. He groaned, glared at her and took a few strands of her tail fur in his teeth and ripped them out. She yelped and turned around, knocking him off of his feet by hitting his front legs with her back leg. The fight eventually turned into a tackling game. They kept tackling each other until they were exhausted. Anica looked at her opponent and began laughing. Her laughing fit caused the large male wolf to start laughing too. After laughing out the experience and recovering their strength, the got and the male wolf started,

''Alright, I'm sorry for harming you, accusing you of things, plucking your tail fur and tackling you.''

Anica smiled,

''Ok, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, knocking you off of your feet and tackling you…''

''Apology exepted.''

''Likewise''

''By the way, I never got to know your name.''

''Oh, right, It's Anica Sincera. Your name?''

''Jason Rylan.''

''I haven't seen you around here and I know everyone around this forest.''

''Yeah, I came here not too long ago and I'm just settling in. You're a local animal?''

''Sure am. I've been living here since I was a pup.''

''I see. Well, I have get going, but hopefully I'll see you around.''

He said, picking his prey and walking away.

''Sure.''

Anica started walking away too. She had to admit it to herself, Jason was pretty handsome. She soon saw a large turkey near an oak tree. She took aim and pounced the bird, biting down on its neck hard. She took the half dead bird to her den and heard noises coming from her den.

…

Momo groaned a bit as the suns bright light hit her face. She turned around to shield herself from the light, but felt something soft against her nose. She opened her eyes and saw…white. Nothing but white fur. She quickly understood what was going on and jumped from the bed. She saw Hitsugaya waking up and yawning.

''Uh…Good morning, Hitsugaya-san.'' She greeted him.

''Morning Hinamori.'' Toshiro grunted back.

''So, are we leaving today?'' Momo asked enthusiastically.

''You STILL want to come with me?'' Toshiro grunted at her.

''Of course! I'm really exited!'' Momo smiled brightly.

''There's nothing to be exited about. It's just an errand, I might as well not come back.'' Toshiro closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw Momo with tears in her eyes and shaking with a few sobs. Toshiro couldn't help but feel guilty about saddening the smaller female wolf. He groaned and sighed,

''I was only kidding. I told you I'd come back and I will.'' He reassured her.

She smiled a bit and brushed away the tears in her eyes. He sighed, relieved to see her lighten up finally. He could not understand why he didn't like to see the smaller wolf cry or be hurt. He got up and stretched his body.

At that moment Anica came into the den and smiled,

''Morning Toshiro, Peachy! If you're hungry, I got some hunting done this morning and my catch is outside.''

Toshiro nodded and walked outside, followed by Momo. Anica came out too and saw that Toshiro was eating the baby deer and Momo was pouting at her.

''What?'' Anica asked, totally confused.

''You know I don't like eating fellow forest animals.''

Anica frowned,

''Momo, you're never gonna grow eating like that. You're a meat eater, meaning you're supposed to eat meat. Honestly, you really anger me this way.''

''But Anica!'' Momo whined.

''_Momo_'' Anica growled in a threatening voice.

Momo looked at her scared and hid behing Toshiro. Toshiro and Anica sighed and Momo, reluctantly, started eating the raccoon.

After finishing their meal, Toshiro told Anica where they were heading and that they will be back soon. Anica smiled, gave Momo a loving hug and waved them goodbye.

…

The young wolves were walking through the forest and Momo was trailing behind Toshiro. She was thinking about the trip and what they might encounter. After walking from the forest, across the large road (after Toshiro checked to see if any cars were coming of course), they made it to the next forest. Momo's legs were killing her, but she knew, if she would complain, he'd just tell her to go back home. She kept her whines in, but after a while of walking…_hiss_…_BITE!_

''AAAHH!'' Momo screamed as a snake bit her. She shook the damn reptile off, but after a while began feeling dizzy. Toshiro ran over to her,

''HINAMORI! What happened?'' He urgently asked her.

''A-A snake bit m-me'' Momo dizzily replied.

''What kind of snake?''

''I-I think a-a Copperhead.''

''DAMN IT! That's a poisonous snake! What the hell do we do now?''

''It's o-ok. Anica taught m-me medical antidotes for specific snake bites.''

''Well then, what do you need to make the antidote?''

After getting everything they needed for the antidote, Momo mixed the herbs together and poured water into the bowl-shaped rock. After a while, she collapsed out of dizziness.

''HINAMORI!'' Toshiro rushed over to her.

''I-I'll be o-ok. Just f-finish mixing the a-antidote.''

He quickly began mixing the antidote. After mixing it perfectly, he pushed the bowl to her mouth and lifted her head up with his paw.

''Drink'' he instructed her, holding (or more like tilting) the bowl to her mouth.

She opened it and drank the content of the bowl. After finishing it, she gagged a bit in disgust,

''BLEH! Now I-I remember w-why I h-hated to d-drink These m-mixtures. They t-taste TERRIBLE!'' She stuck her tongue out.

He chuckled a bit and looked at the sky. It was already dark. He looked around and spotted a cave near by. He took Momo scurf in his teeth carefully and carried her to the cave. He laid her down gently on the ground and went looking for some moss and grass to make into a bed. After a few minutes, he came back with lots of moss. He made it all into a bed and make sure it was a good resting place for an injured wolf. He took Momo's scurf in his teeth again carefully and gently placed her down on the moss bed. He lied down a bit further from her and as he was about to go to sleep, Momo called him,

''H-Hitsugaya-san, c-could you p-please sleep n-next to m-me again?'' She asked, weakly.

''Why?'' He asked.

''I-It's j-j-just so c-cold…'' She shivered and curled her body into a small ball.

He realized that the effects of the antidote were kicking in and the night was a bit cold and it was starting to rain already as well. He got up, walked to her, lied down next to her and curled around her putting his tail above her rear and his paw over her. After a few moments, she stopped shivering. He sighed in relief and they both drifted to sleep.

…

**Well…I'm finally done. It's freakin' 5am and my eyes are as dry as the Sahara desert. I'm really tired, but wanted to finish.**

**I really hope you liked it and please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm sorry

**HI! I ****hope you liked the last chapter****!:) I ****warn you, this one is a little rough and sweet at the same time…I know, it's weird. XD**

**Enjoy and please review!**

…

Momo woke up feeling horrible. She had no strength, she was very tired and could feel the antidote killing the Copperheads poison. She groaned a little and tried to get up, but someone's paw was pushing her down. Normally, she would be able to push it off, but feeling so weak she couldn't do anything. She tried to get up again, but the paw got heavier. She groaned and felt someone twist a little behind her,

''Don't move, you're still pretty weak…''

She barely turned around and looked at the silvery wolf she was traveling with,

''Hitsugaya-san…'' she whispered.

He got up and walked in front of her,

''I'll get us something to eat, you stay put and don't try to move.'' And with that he left.

Momo felt bad that because of her, he had to be stalled. She got an idea. Maybe if she were to fall asleep, the antidote would spread faster and she wouldn't have to be such a burden. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

…

After about an hour, she felt someone poking her head. She groaned and tried to shake off whatever was poking her, but then she got bumped in jaw a bit. She whined a little and opened her eyes to see Toshiro looking at her intensely. Her eyes widened a bit and she blushed ever so lightly.

''Oi, Hinamori, wake up. I brought us something to eat.''

With that, he put a dead baby boar in front of her. She grunted a bit and looked disappointed. She pouted a little. He himself was eating another baby boar and looked at her. He knew why she was disappointed. He rolled his eyes sighed,

''Hinamori, if you don't eat, then it'll take longer for you to recover.''

''But…I'm not really hungry'' She tried to lie her way out.

He walked over to her, leaned to her eyes and glared intensely. She gulped a little.

''Listen _here,_'' He growled, ''I took you with me on this trip, have been helping you and don't even start being picky. I can always leave you here, it won't affect me.''

She didn't have the strength to bend her ears, but her eyes were a dead giveaway that she was terrified of him now. She was on the verge of tears, but luckily he turned back to his meal and she started eating her own.

Afterwards, she yawned and began feeling sleepy. She lied down and began to close her eyes. She barely heard him say,

''I'm going to scout the surroundings, I didn't come through this forest, so I'll look around.''

She fell asleep after hearing that.

…

Momo woke up feeling a little better. She could probably stand up, but her head was still dizzy.

'I'll try to get up. I promised Hitsugaya-san I wouldn't be a burned. I'll tell him I'm ok.'

With that thought, she groggily stood up, but almost fell. The world was spinning, but she could make it. She took the first step and wobbled a little. Her limbs were a bit numb, but she tried to hide it. She took a few more steps more confidently. As she got out of the cave, she looked around. There were many conifers, but also some deciduous trees. There were some walked-in paths, but other than that, she didn't see anything. It was peace and quiet…

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?''

Momo jumped a bit and felt someone hovering over her. She started shaking and slowly turned her head to see an overly-pissed Toshiro. She was about to explain, but he yelled,

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE NOT WELL ENOUGH!'' His voice was very harsh.

She bent her ears and started,

''But…b-but I'm feeling a-a lot better n-'' She was cut off when Toshiro growled loudly,

''YOU'RE NOT BETTER! I SAW HOW YOU WALKED! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? STOP BEING SO RECKLESS''

Momo was now terrified. She again tried to reason with him, but he painfully grabbed (bit) her scurf again and dragged her into the cave harshly. He threw her against the wall of the cave and she fell onto the bed. She yelped in pain as her back collided with the hard surface. She groaned painfully as she felt her back aching. She cracked one eye open and saw Toshiro looking at her angrily,

''Try to pull a stunt like this again and I won't care what the hell happens to you, I'm leaving you here, hurt or well. Don't move until I get back.'' he growled angrily at her and walked out. Momo felt tears swelling in her eyes not just due to her physical pain, but at his words too. She silently sobbed,

'_Hitsugaya-san…I'm so sorry…I won't be a burden to you anymore…' _

She continued to quietly cry until she fell asleep, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and cause the silvery wolf anymore problems.

…

He walked out angrily,

'_Stupid Hinamori, is she insane walking out in her condition? She was easy prey to anyone. Dumbass…'_

He then heard faint sobbing from the cave. He stopped,

'_Is…is she crying? Ahh, I don't have time to think about this…I need to clear my head.'_ He thought, walking to a high hill.

…

Momo woke up a few hours later, her back hurting terribly. She cursed herself for everything,

'_Why did you have to wake up?...Why did you have to walk out of the cave?...Why did you have to let that snake bite you?...Why did you come along with him?...Why did you help him?...Why were you born? You only cause problems…You're worthless…'_ She thought, her thoughts crushing her tiny heart. She silently began to cry again. She wanted to get up, but then it hit her,

'Hitsugaya-san didn't want me to move, so I won't…I could be that much useful, for listening…'

She felt her eyelids getting sleep and before she fell asleep she looked at the small piece of the sky she could see from between the trees and thought,

'_God, please take me to mommy and daddy. I only cause Hitsugaya-san problems. __Please…don't let me wake up…' _

She drifted to sleep afterwards, a single tear running down her face **[A./N. or muzzle I guess. AHH WHATEVER!] **

…

Hitsugaya sat on the big cliff and looked at the sunset.

'_Man, this brings back memories. When I was a pup…playing around…messing with Granny…playing with that black wolf pup…'_

At the thought of a black, small wolf, his thoughts drifted to Momo,

'_Maybe I was a bit harsh on Hinamori__, I didn't mean to make her cry…but then again she got out and tried to prove that she was better when actually she was in no better condition…I guess she thought she was gonna be a burden on me if she stayed there, but she should have known better…Although…I didn't have to throw her against that wall…she was injured…she still is, but now worse…Damn it! I let my anger get the better of me again… [insert thought sigh] I guess I should apologize and check to see if she's alright…yeah…'_

He started returning back to the cave, thinking of a way to apologize to the small female wolf. He wasn't good at apologizing. But he should have been more careful. He knew Hinamori was fragile and pretty weak, especially in that state where the antidote was still destroying the poison.

…

When he got to the cave, he noticed that Hinamori hadn't moved from the position he left her in when she landed after he threw her,

'_Oh DAMN! I hope I didn't throw her hard enough to kill her or damage her back.'_ He nervously thought.

He moved closer to her and sighed in relief when he saw she was breathing evenly. He also noticed the tear marks on her cheeks **[A./N. Like we said, we don't know if wolves have cheeks or not, but that's what imagination is for XD].** He felt like stabbing himself right now. He leaned closer and licked the tear marks away. He then felt her stir. He listened as she mumbled something in her sleep,

''God…please…take me…to heaven…I'll see mommy…and daddy…and…I won't…be a…burden to…Hitsugaya-san…''

He looked utterly shocked. Was she really planning on dying just because if a few day break due to her injuries. He looked sympathetically at her,

'_Her mother and father…I guess she really wants to see them…I can't blame her…so do I…'_

He leaned closed to her and nudged her jaw slightly. He saw her stir a bit. He kept at it until he heard her groan and sleepily open her eyes. She chocolate brown orbs were half open and she looked very tired. Toshiro couldn't deny it, she looked adorable like that.

''…Hitsugaya…san…?'' She sleepily mumbled.

He looked at her gently,

''Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?'' He asked, concerned.

''I feel ok.'' She put on a fake smile, but actually, she was in pain.

Toshiro looked at her disappointed,

''Hinamori, don't lie to me, I can see that you're in pain.''

Momo looked down and didn't answer.

Toshiro leaned closer to her ear,

''Tell me how you really feel…please, Momo'' He whispered into her ear.

She blushed slightly. This was the first time he referred to her as Momo not just Hinamori. She looked down as her straightened and looked at her,

''I…I feel a lot of pain…my head hurts and…my back is aching a bit…my legs and arms are alright…but…''

''But, what?''

''But that's not the worst pain…it hurts…very deeply…in my…heart.'' She sobbed a little.

''You're heart, why?'' He looked at her concerned.

''M-My heart hurts…because…of what you said…about me being reckless…and crazy…a-and about you not caring w-what happens to me…it-it…it hurt to hear those things and now w-when I hear them in my head…I heart just feels like being ripped open…Before I went to sleep…I… I asked God not to let me wake up…I…I just wanted not to be a-a burden to you…Hitsugaya-san.'' She started crying a little.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe his ears. He had hurt her not only physically, but also made her feel so horrible. He had promised himself not to let anyone harm her, but he ended up hurting her himself.

He walked over to her, lied down and put his head on her ribcage, carefully listening to her heartbeat. It was a little faint, but it seemed to be ok. Momo blushed and looked at him,

''Hitsugaya-san…?''

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you when you were weak, I'm sorry for forcing you to eat what you clearly didn't want to, I'm sorry for biting your scurf so hard, I'm sorry for throwing you against a wall and leaving you in pain, but most of all…'' He sighed,

''I'm sorry for yelling all those things at you. You're not crazy, you're not stupid, and I do care about what happens to you, I care very much. I'm sorry for ordering you around…so basically I'm sorry for harming you.'' He closed his eyes.

Momo's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Toshiro Hitsugaya was apologizing to her. She felt so overjoyed, that tears of happiness came from her eyes. She looked at her and didn't understand that she was happy. He thought he had hurt her again.

''What's wrong? Does it hurt when I'm lying on you ribs? If so I can-''

''No it's not that'' She shook her head.

''I'm just…so happy that you apologized…and even more...that you care.'' She smiled warmly as the tears ran freely.

He smiled a little himself and licked the tears away,

''Don't get use to me apologizing'' He smirked. She giggled.

He walked around her and wrapped his body around hers. Only this time, he put his head on her neck and quickly fell asleep.

Momo smiled happily and thought,

'Mommy…daddy…maybe it's not time for me to see you. Maybe I still have something to live for…Maybe that something…no…someone…is Hitsugaya-san…someone who actually cares…'

She thought happily drifting to sleep, safely in Toshiro's embrace.

…

**OK! So we know it's a little dramatic, but Kitten was in a dramatic mood and wanted to add something in the story. She is so stubborn…-3-**

**Kitten – I am not, I just think that this is a good chapter…**

**WhiteRose810 – Can't really argue with that, but I still think it's a little **_**too **_**sappy. Makes me wanna read the chapter eating honey or candy.**

**Kitten – Oh ,be quiet.**

**Both – We hope you enjoyed it, please review! :)**

**Ps. WhiteRose810 will be going on a family trip and I'll be helping in my grandpa's farm so the stories won't continue for a few days.**

**- Kitten**


	6. Chapter 6 Finally better and water fun!

**Sorry for not updating****. ****I've been lazy, I confess…guilty :( And I'm sorry for the last chapter, it was sappy, but BLAME KITTEN. She fussed over me to write something like it. I'm sorry for the sappiness, so I'll just add some humor in this chapter ;)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

…

Momo woke up feeling a HELL of a lot better than she had been feeling. Her muscles were a bit sore and some spots were a little numb, but she was confident that she could walk. She felt her neck being compressed by something and she felt pretty warm, considering the cold morning. Then the memories of yesterday flooded her memory. She winced at the memory of her condition, gulped at Toshiro glaring at her, felt sad when Toshiro threw her against the wall and said those horrible things and then smiled warmly at his apology and sleeping next to her again. Her head felt a little like the time her fox friend Rangiku gave her what humans call 'sake'. To Momo, it tasted terrible and she had a horrible headache in the morning. She was a little lightheaded right now, but she would get better. She felt Toshiro moving a bit and she felt him get up. He yawned and stretched his body. He looked at her and noticed she looked 99 times better than she did yesterday. But 99 was enough, she needed to be 100 percent for them to get going.

She looked at him with hr bright eyes and smiled a bit,

''Good Morning, Hitsugaya-san!'' She said cheerfully.

''Morning Hinamori. You feel better?'' He said, never changing from his serious demeanor.

''Yeah, I feel totally better!''

''Is that right?'' He smirked and ran forward a few meters. He looked at her and continued to smirk as he noticed her dumbfounded expression,

''I'll be the judge of that. If you can run to me here staidly, I'll believe you. But if you can't, you'll have to sleep the entire day in the cave with no whining. Understood?''

She nodded and stood up confidently. But her confidence faded a bit, feeling the slight dizziness and shaking in her knees. She could see that Toshiro was smirking at her, knowing she couldn't make it. She puffed her cheeks and took a few steps forward.

''I said run not walk, Hinamori. If you can't run, then we won't be able to keep moving today.'' He took the same steps as her, only backwards.

She huffed and began running to him. It took all of her balance not to fall over from the slight dizzy feeling in her head. It was the aftermath of the antidotes job done. Toshiro looked her over and said,

''Alright, let's get going.'' He began walking away with Momo following him.

They walked through the forest. Momo yawned a few times, but silently enough for Toshiro not to hear. But little did she know he heard every single one of them.

They came across a small stream. Momo drank a bit, but with her eyes closed, she didn't even notice that she was falling into the stream herself. She only realized it when her feet came off of the ground. Momo opened her eyes and screamed.

'_SPLASH!'_

Momo sat up and shook her head from the impact. She heard Toshiro laughing at her silently. A vein popped on her head and she puffed her cheeks. How dare he make fun of her. The stream was shallow, so she then turned around and swished her tail in the water, splashing Toshiro in the process. She laughed as he fell to ground, completely wet and surprised. What she didn't realize that Toshiro was as pissed as hell and was coming over to her, because of her laughing. She only noticed when he said,

''Bad move.'' And he pounced her in the water.

She squealed and moved out of the way. He landed on his feet and used his bigger tail to splash her with much more force than she had used to splash him. She screamed and fell back wards on her butt. She came back to her senses just in time to move out of another on of Toshiro's pounces. She evaded him, but hit her legs on a rock and winced. Toshiro took advantage of the moment and pounced her. She fell on her stomach and went underwater. He held her there for a moment and then put his paws on each side of her, letting her come up for air. She practically jumped up and gasped for air. She panted a bit and coughed a few times. She looked up a bit, puffed her cheeks, pouted and glared at him,

''That was mean!''

''So was you splashing me.''

''You laughed at me!''

''Because it was funny.''

''No it wasn't!''

''Oh be quiet.'' He said, putting his paw on her back making her go underwater again.

When they got out Momo shook her fur, but fell on her but from getting her head dizzy. Toshiro chuckled and shook his fur.

They continued walking until it began raining. Momo groaned. She had just gotten dry and now she was gonna be soaked again. She got an idea. It was pretty risky, but she wanted to try it. She took a deep breath and quickly crawled under Toshiro. His eyes went wide and looked at her under him. He gave her a questioning look to which she gave him a sweet innocent smile,

''I don't wanna get wet again''

He just sighed and stood still. He didn't mind standing in the rain. It calmed him. Suddenly, he heard Momo humming a peaceful melody. He closed his eyes and just listened to it. It was almost enough to make him fall asleep. When she stopped humming, a few moments later the rain stopped. She crawled out from underneath him and gave him a honey-sweet smile,

''Thank you for letting me hide under you!''

He sighed,

''Whatever''

He again continued walking. After a while of walking, Momo got bored. Momo knew that Toshiro wasn't a really talk-active person, but she wanted to talk to him a bit,

''Soo…Hitsugaya-san?''

''Hmm?''

''Ummm…how far is your home from here?''

''I don't know really, I took a different root to get to the elder, so I don't know really.''

''Oh…um...what information were you supposed to get?''

''Nothing of your importance.''

She sighed, defeated. All she wanted to do was strike up a conversation. But apparently, he loved the silence. They walked for hours, before Momo felt her stomach growl. She pouted and nervously asked,

''Uh…Hitsugaya-san?''

''Yeah, what?''

''I'm a bit hungry, can we find something to eat?''

He sighed,

''Sure. Besides, I'm getting a little hungry too.''

They walked around until they reached a meadow full of flowers. They also spotted 2 brown rabbits. They both looked at each other and nodded. The two wolves pounced the rabbits and bit down hard enough to kill the smaller beings. When they finished, Momo looked around the meadow. It was very beautiful with many different flowers. She remembered that Anica had taught the once many types of flowers. She recognized some of them; Dandelions, Oxeye Daisy, Poppy's ect.

She smiled and started walking further into the meadow. That is…until Toshiro called her back,

''Hey, Hinamori, where are you going? We need to continue walking.''

''We've been walking all day nonstop. I'm tired and wanna relax a bit.'' She pouted.

''We'll rest when the sun goes down, but for now let's-''

He was cut off by Momo pushing him off of his feet into a bunch of Poppy's. She giggled at him and playfully stuck her tongue out at him,

''You'll have to catch me to get me walking again. And before you say anything, I won't apologize either.''

With that said she took off laughing. Toshiro stood up. He thought about it and smirked,

'_So, she wants to challenge me? That little fool…If that's the way she wants it, I'll show her.'_

He began running after her. She managed to dodge him every time. The dizziness was all gone, so she could run as much as she wanted. They ran like that for a while until Toshiro finally caught her off guard and pounced her. He smirked victoriously,

''Well, now apologize.''

''Ok ok, I'm sorry for pushing you own like that.'' She huffed out.

He got off of her,

''Now that I caught you, let's get going already.''

''I don't think so, Hitsugaya-san!'' She smiled happily.

''And why not now?'' He groaned in annoyance.

''Because it's sundown now!''

He looked to the horizon and indeed the sun was already half down. He thought for a minute,

'_That sneaky little dummy, she did this on purpose. She knew she would avoid me long enough for the sun to go down.'_

He looked at her innocent little smile and groaned,

''Fine, let's get some sleep and continue tomorrow.''

With that said he went over to a tree and lied down. Then he felt something warm curled up next to him. He racked one eye open to see Momo snuggled up to his stomach happily. He sighed,

''Hinamori, what're you doing now?''

''Sleeping!'' she stated happily.

''And why are you curled up next to me?''

''Because you're warm and comfortable!'' she said, snuggling closer.

He sighed again and laid a paw over her and got to sleep himself.

…

**AAARRRHGHHHH! MY HEAD HURTS SOOO MUCH. LIKE SOMEONE'S BASHING MY BRAIN WITH SHARP BLUNT OBJECTS!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, because I have been torturing myself with a horrid headache only to finish this. -_-' **


	7. Chapter 7 Momo Baby Boy's

**HI! SOO ****sorry for not updating for ****a ****long time****, ****but**** i ****had**** to ****train for a running competition. It's been a tradition where I live for 30 years, so it's a big deal for me to compete. Now PeachySnowFan is helping me write the story too. :) **

**I don't own Bleach, but I do own my OC's (plus I own some of Kitten's OC's [evil snicker])**

**Enjoy and please review!**

…

_(Drop)…(drop)…(drop)…_

Toshiro's brow furrowed as drops of water hit his muzzle. He slowly opened his eyes. The sun was just rising and the sky was a beautiful orange, yellow and pinkish red. The forest grass and plants were covered in morning dew and there was a mild mist surrounding them.

He sleepily yawned and looked at Momo. She seemed to be completely at peace. He sighed, glad that her life wasn't in danger anymore. He tried to get up without waking her up and succeeded. He walked a few steps and felt a headache throbbing in his head. He groaned in pain,

'_Damn IT! Why do I have to get a headache today? I hope it'll disappear __or I'll be even more pissy than usual.'_

He walked to a shallow branched tree and drank some of the dew from the big leaves. He decided to walk to a tall hill to see in which direction they should move to get to his home. He slipped once and that got his headache even worse. He groaned angrily and stomped to the top of the hill. He remembered his grandmother saying that home is where the sun rises, meaning east.

He sighed and went to wake up Momo. He walked back to the meadow and saw that she hadn't moved from her spot under the large tree. He nudged her a few times, whispered 'Wake up', but it didn't wake her up. With his headache still as painful as hell, he lost his cool and yelled,

''WAKE UP, DAMN IT HINAMORI!'' as he hit her with his paw hard.

She screamed in surprise. She sleepily opened her eyes to see Toshiro glaring at her and tapping his left paw. She bent her ears and looked at him with big brown eyes,

''Did I do something wrong?'' she asked innocently.

He groaned and shook his head,

''No, I just have a headache and I'm pissed. Let's get going.''

She nodded and began following him. She was still half asleep and staggered a bit. At some point she noticed Toshiro was gritting his teeth and panting.

''Hitsugaya-san, isn't your headache gone yet?''

''As you can see, no!'' he growled back.

''Do you have any idea why you have a headache?''

''No, sometimes they just appear and disappear. Problem is that they're head splitting!'' He shut his eyes and stopped a bit to catch his breath. Momo looked at him worriedly,

''Hitsugaya-san, are you-''

''I'm fine, Hinamori. Let's keep moving.''

As they kept walking, they came across a few kumquat trees. Momo didn't look where she is going and bumped into one of the trees and tried to stand up only to slip on the mushy mess she made from the falling kumquats and accidentally splash some on Toshiro. He growled and wiped his face,

''Hinamori! Could you _be_ anymore of a klutz? Watch where you're going already, damn it!''

''I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-san! I just heard some weird noise coming from that direction.'' She pointed to a clearing behind a few blueberry bushes. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously walked to the noise.

Behind the bushes was a small clearing surrounded by conifers and a few beams of sun illuminated a few spots on the soft grass. In one of those spots were two little bundles huddled together. Toshiro looked at Momo and she looked at him with big brown eyes. He slowly walked to the two bundles with Momo following him. They both looked at them and their eyes went wide.

Huddled up were to little boys. Twins to be exact, but they did have their own characteristics. One of the baby boys had lighter skin while the other had much tanner. Another difference was the clothes. The lighter skinned boy had a grey T-shirt on and white pull-on pants, but the other one had a sky blue T-shirt on and black pull-on pants. They both looked around 2 years old and they both had dark brown hair. Momo smiled,

''They're adorable!'' She whispered.

''Who cares? I wonder what they're doing here.'' He whispered back.

''Hitsugaya-san, you're being mean!'' She pouted.

''And when exactly have I been nice?'' He smirked.

She pouted, stuck her tongue at him and huffed. He responded by hitting her with his tail hard. She yelped and fell next to the two year olds. They slowly started to wake up and yawned cutely. Momo giggled,

''Come on, Hitsugaya-san, don't you think they're cute?''

''No, and let's keep moving.''

''But we can't leave them here. What if a bear or something worse comes and kills them.'' she tried to convince him.

''That won't be our problem. What'll happen to them, will happen and it won't be our concern.''

''But I don't wanna leave them here unprotected.'' She pouted.

''Hinamori, I have enough problems to deal with while you're traveling with me. I won't take these to brats with me.'' He harshly replied.

She looked sadly down,

''Am I really such a problem causer?'' She quietly asked.

''Yes, you are a hassle, now let's go.''

She then angrily stomped off to the now awake baby boys and lay down by them. Hitsugaya glared at her,

''_Hinamori_…'' he angrily started.

It took all of Momo's courage not to look intimidated by his cold stare. She angrily pouted and looked at him with what ever she could call a glare,

''If I'm such a problem and you won't help at least get these children back to their homes, then why do I even bother to keep going with you?''

He groaned and turned around,

''Whatever, less problems for me. Do what you want, I'm going.''

He started walking away. She looked down sadly and laid her head down,

'_It's for the best. I'm just nothing but a big problem anyway.'_

The boys seemed to see her sad and came to pet her. She looked at them and smiled. The boys both had olive green eyes. One of the patted her muzzle and the other one petted the side of her neck. She smiled and got up and kissed both boys on their cheeks. They giggled. She noticed the one with the grey T-shirt was looking at her tail. She smiled and swished it around. He tried to catch it, but failed. While trying to catch her tail he laughed nonstop. The other one pointed at Momo and said,

''Tag''

Momo titled her head and then understood what he wanted. She playfully began to chase the boys and tagged the boy with the sky blue shirt. He laughed and ran after his brother. He accidently pushed him and the boy with the grey shirt fell down and began crying. Momo gasped and ran over to him. He seemed to have scraped his arm. She licked it a few times, blew on it and rubbed her nose against his cheek. He stopped crying and hugged her. She smiled.

…

Toshiro wasn't too far. With his headache worse than ever, he stopped a few times and lied down.

'_Hinamori is so STUPID! Who cares what happens to those brats? She's too nice.'_

His head began to throb painfully and he decided to lie down until it stopped.

…

Momo was laughing as the boys were crawling around and tagging each other. Her ears perked up as she heard scurrying in the bushes. She looked over to it and saw a massive boar coming her way. Her eyes widened. That thing had to be AT LEAST the size of her old den, and her den was BIG! She looked frightened as the beast began to approach her. He stopped a few meters away from her,

''I am Omaeda, leader of the boar family in this forest. You are trespassing on our territory, state you reason for being here!'' He demanded.

''I'm just passing through.'' Momo answered.

''Really? Because you seem to be making this commotion for a while now.''

'_Damn!'_ Momo nervously thought.

''Family! Come help me get rid of these trespassers!'' Omaeda called.

Momo took steps in front of the baby boys and looked serious. But behind her mask, she was terrified. Yes, Anica had taught her how to fight, but she couldn't hold her own against a family of boars. Especially if they were the size of their leader. A moment later, about 9 other boars appeared. Momo's eyes went wide and her mouth was a little open. They were a little smaller than Omaeda, and all of them looked at her angrily. She quickly grabbed the boys by the back of their shirts and ran o hide them.

''GET HER!'' Omaeda screamed.

Momo ran and stopped as she spotted a huge crack in a tree. She put the boys in the crack and put a few branches in front of it just in time before Omeada and his family caught up with her.

She readied herself to take them on, even if it would kill her. One of the boars snuck up behind her and pushed her harshly to the rest of the family. She yelped as the other boars kept bumping and hitting her in a circle. Their tusks scratched her and kept knocking the air out of her. Tears started dripping from her eyes and she was she punched (or pushed) around like a tetherball. When Omaeda pushed her hard withhis tusk, she screamed.

…

Toshiro was still being tortured by his headache, when he heard a pain filled scream a bit away from where he was.

'_Hinamori!'_

He recognized her voice right away. He forgot about his headache and began running towards the screams. He swiftly avoided all the roots and branches while making his way towards Momo's screams. When he got there, he was horrified by the site. Momo was being pushed harshly around by 9 boars and. She was injured, crying and screaming. His blood boiled at the site and he was just about ready to go on a killing spree. He attacked the biggest boar by biting him in the neck and knocking him down. Omaeda fell down and screamed in pain. Toshiro glared fiercely and then went wide eyed,

''YOU!'' He screamed.

Toshiro remembered Omaeda, because he had attacked Toshiro's niece once.

_-Flashback-_

_Little Hikari had wondered around an unfamiliar forest and just decided to play a little. Omaeda showed up and tried to attack her. She screamed and ran away. She was very young and scared. Toshiro had gone out looking for her and followed her scent. Toshiro really liked his niece. She was nice to him and called him 'Toshi-chan' out of __habit. He hated nicknames, but he only tickled her side and playfully scolded her by saying 'It's Toshiro, understood Hikari?'_

_Her heard her scream and rushed to her. He saw Omaeda charging at Hikari who had tripped on a root. He growled,_

''_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU JACKASS?'' He yelled and lunged himself at the large boar._

_The boar was caught off guard and so was tackled painfully to the ground by Toshiro. Toshiro began biting him and tearing his skin everywhere. Omaeda yelled in pain and somehow escaped with his life. Toshiro panted and went to his scared niece,_

''_Are you alright, Hikari?'' he asked with as soft a voice as possible for him._

''_Y-Y-Yes. T-Th-Th-Thanks f-for saving m-me, Toshi-chan!'' She ran over to him and hugged him__**. [A./N. Don't start, I have no idea how wolves hug, so just IMAGINE! XD]**__ Toshiro hugged her back,_

''_Let's go back, your parents are worried about you.''_

_Hikari nodded and they took off. _

_-End of Flashback-_

''You're the wolf that attacked me a year ago!'' Omaeda yelled back.

''You son of a bitch! First you attack my niece and now you're attacking Hinamori? You really have a death wish, don't you?'' She smirked evilly and began attacking Omaeda. Omaeda escaped Toshiro's attack and stood up nobly,

''I am Omaeda, leader of the boar family in this forest, you will pay.'' He announced.

''For what?'' Toshiro asked.

''You called me a jackass and a son of a bitch, didn't you?'' He angrily screamed.

Toshiro understood right away that Omaeda was just as stupid as a piece of tree bark. He smirked evilly,

''I don't know, did I?'' he teased the idiotic pig.

''All my family members heard you, did you not, brothers?''

Just as his family were about to agree, Toshiro sent them an ice cold stare and they all remained silent. He smirked and began attacking the now pissed off Omaeda. Toshiro out-smarted him every chance he got, and there were many. With one final painful kick in the face, Toshiro finished his fight. Omaeda was totally exhausted and injured do much that he could barely breathe, while Toshiro was totally fine. He turned to the boar family, walked to the unconscious Momo and glared at them,

''Unless you all want to experience what you precious leader just went through, _get the hell out of here_!'' He growled.

They all squealed in fear and ran away (with one member dragging Omaeda too). Toshiro sighed and looked at Momo. Her face was covered in tears, she had multiple bruises on her sides and he was sure she would be pretty sore. He sighed,

'_I shouldn't have left her alone with those children, she wouldn't have been attacked and hurt. Speaking of which, where are those two?'_

He sniffed the air and the scent led him to a large crack in a tree covered by a few branches. He cleared the branches and saw the two boys looking scared. He sighed,

'_She probably put them here to protect them.'_

He reached his muzzle into the crack and took them out by their shirts. He walked back to Momo, grabbed her by her scurf and began carrying her to a safer place with the two boys following him. He set her down in the clearing where they found the baby boys and began licking her bruises to disinfect them. When he was finished, he check her head for any signs of injury. She didn't have any. He sighed and lied down next to her.

One of the boys walked over to him and poked him. He opened his eyes to see that boy in the sky blue shirt pointing at Momo and he had a clueless look on his face,

''Nice doggie…ok?'' he asked.

He almost smiled at the little kids innocents. Toshiro nodded and tried to go back to sleep, but the other baby boy said,

''Bad piggy's, hurt nice doggie. They mean.''

Now Toshiro really couldn't help but smile. The boys were actually kind of adorable. He laid his head near Momo and began falling asleep. He felt some weight on his stomach and saw the boys huddled on his stomach peacefully asleep. He decided to let them sleep and took a nap himself.

…

Todhiro woke up with his headache gone. He sighed in relief. He looked at Momo. She seemed to still be asleep and the boys were still huddled on his stomach. He laid his head down again and looked at the sun. Judging by the position of the sun, he slept for 40 minutes.

Momo began to stir a little and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were Toshiro's intense turquoise eyes. She squeaked in surprise.

''Shhhh…'' Toshiro looked at the boys.

Momo looked at them too and nodded.

''You alright?'' Toshiro asked.

''Yeah…'' She dully answered.

''What's with you?'' He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

''What're you doing here?'' She quietly asked.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, why are you here? I thought you abandoned me and went on ahead.''

He sighed,

''Hinamori, I didn't-ok, I abandoned you, but only because I was pissed from my headache and you were disobeying. I ran back when you screamed. I was pretty worried.'' He gave her a small smile.

She still looked down. He groaned,

''Look, I'll stay here with you until those boys parents or whatever come back for them, that fine with you?''

She slowly looked at him and gave a small cute smile. He smiled a little back.

The boys began to mumble a little and then they woke up. They looked around and saw that Momo was awake. Their faces lit up and they ran to her, hugging her,

''Yay! Nice doggie ok!'' One of them yelled happily.

Momo smiled and got up. The grey shirted boy poked Momo and giggled,

''Tag!'' and ran away.

She giggled and ran after the sky blue shirted boy. She tagged him, but he quickly tagged her back. She then ran to Toshiro,

''Momo, I'm not playing.'' He groaned.

''Come on, please Hitsugaya-san!'' She pleaded.

''No!''

She pouted and then smiled a sly smile. She ran over to his tail, bit it and yanked it. Toshiro screamed in surprise and pain. She giggled and put her paw on his nose,

''Tag!'' She ran away laughing.

His eyebrow twitched,

'_Oh, she is gonna pay.'_

He ran after her much faster, jumped her and they rolled a few times. She squealed as soon as she felt his weight on her back. They ended up so that Momo was on her back with her front paws in a kind of begging-bended position and Toshiro was hovering over her. He smirked slyly and licked her cheek. He looked at her shocked expression and chuckled by her ear,

''Your it…'' He said in a deep voice.

She was sure if she didn't her black fur on her face, she would be red as a tomato. Toshiro got off of her and ran away. It took her few moments to get her mind out of the clouds. Momo shook her head, got up and chased one of the twins. They played for a while until it got dark, and Momo caught Toshiro only once when she caught him off guard.

They were all lying in the middle of the grass and the boys were tugging on Toshiro's ears and tail. Momo was giggling, the boys were laughing their little heads off and it took all of Toshiro's self control not to flip on the tiny boys. Then they heard a female voice,

''BRAD? ERIC? Where are you boys.'' She called.

A few moments later, a short woman with black hair and light blue eyes appeared out of the bushes. Following her was a taller man with black short hair and olive green eyes. Momo and Toshiro looked at the humans,

''They must be the boys parents.'' Momo inquired.

''Yeah…push them towards their parents, Hinamori.''

The woman looked at the two wolves and then her two sleeping sons,

''Brad! Eric! My babies!'' She squealed happily and was about to run to them only to be stopped by her husband,

''Are you crazy, Vanessa? There are two wolves there, you wanna be killed?''

''But Max, I need to get our sons back!'' Vanessa cried.

Momo nudged the boys up and led them in the direction of their parents. When they were a few meters away, Momo stopped and pushed the boys a bit in their backs to get them going. Vanessa and Max were shocked at the black wolves act, but Vanessa squatted down and opened her arms,

''Boys!''

The boys looked at her and smiled,

''Mama! Dada!'' They ran to their parents. Max and Vanessa hugged their sons. Momo had already gone back to sleep by Toshiro and was a bit sad. The boys then broke free from their parents and ran over to the two wolves. They have Toshiro a hug and Momo a kiss on each side of the muzzle. Then they ran back to their parents.

''Let's go home!'' Max happily said. Vanessa nodded.

Momo sighed and laid her head on Toshiro's side, looking sad. Toshiro caught on,

''Quit being sad. They're back with their parents healthy and happy. Isn't that what you wanted?''

''It is, but I'm just gonna miss them.''

''When you'll have pups, you'll be able to play with them all the time.'' He laid his head on the ground.

''Oh yeah? And when will that be?''

''Sooner than you think…'' He mumbled.

''What?'' She didn't really hear.

''Nothing, go to sleep.'' He replied, falling asleep.

Momo pouted and closed her eyes too.

'Mou, what did Hitsugaya-san say? I didn't understand. He mumbled something, but what? I'll ask him tomorrow.' She fell asleep too.

…

**Man, this one is LONG! Thank a bunch to PeachySnowFan for giving me some suggestions and helping me with this chapter and with the story onward. Kitten and her helped so…it's long XD**

**WhiteRose810 – We hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Kitten – Yeah, 'cause WhiteRose810 kept me up until we finished the story [growls]**

**WhiteRose810 – Oh quit steaming, at least we're done!**

**Kitten – Yeah, I guess…**

**Both – Please review and keep reading our stories! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 GO AWAY!

**Hi****! ****The last chapter was longer because I've decided to make longer chapters. Sure, it will take longer, but at least there will be more to read :)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

…

Momo woke up as she felt Toshiro stir under her. Toshiro noticed this and looked at her. Her eyes were drowsy and she yawned cutely. Toshiro smiled a small smile at his cute, black companion. She looked at him by the time he got the smile off his face. She smiled,

''Morning Hitsugaya-san!'' Momo happily said.

''Mornin''' He replied.

They both got up stretched, yawning again.

''Let's go.'' Toshiro said and began walking. Momo followed him.

They were walking for a while and Momo was thinking,

'_Too bad those baby boys are gon__e, they were so much fun to play with, unlike Hitsugaya-san. He's always so grumpy. Yesterday it was kinda fun to play tag with him though. Yesterday…something happened…Oh Yeah! Hitsugaya-san muttered something that I couldn't understand, I should ask him.'_

With that thought she walked a little faster so that she was next to him,

''Hitsugaya-san?''

He turned to her,

''Hm?''

''Last night you muttered something…what was it?''

His eyes widened a bit, remembering saying '_Sooner than you think_' after her asking when she'll have pups. He cleared his throat a bit,

''It was nothing, Hinamori.'' He calmly replied.

''Oh come on! Please tell me!'' She pouted.

''Like I said, it was nothing.''

''Yes it was!''

''Just drop it already.'' he said, getting slightly annoyed. Why did she have to be so relentless?

''No I won't!'' She jumped in front of him, stopping him. A vein popped on his head and he glared at her,

''Move it, it was nothing so just get it out of your mind.''

''Why won't you tell me?'' she gave him her puppy dog pout.

He immediately looked away. He was NOT about to let her cuteness make him reveal his slip-out. He pushed her to the side harshly with his paw and walked by her.

''Hey!'' She yelled as she got up and ran next to him.

''Hinamori, if you even think about asking again, I swear, I will bite your ears off!'' He harshly told her.

She bent her ears and slowed her pace so that she was walking a bit behind him. They walked in silence until they heard some scurrying behind a few trees. After the last time she heard such scurrying, she hid behind Toshiro. He looked at her.

''What do you think is there, Hitsugaya-san?'' She asked.

''No idea. I'll check it out. Stay behind me.'' He told her. She nodded.

They cautiously walked to one of the trees and looked what was going on. It turned out that a pink, tiny chipmunk avoiding a fox. The little thing was squealing and running around. Momo looked at Toshiro,

''Hitsugaya-san, we should help that little chipmunk. It looks like it's in trouble.''

''Ok Hinamori, give me one good reason why I should help that rodent?''

Momo thought for a minute before grinning,

''If you do it, I'll stop complaining for the rest of the day.''

He thought through it for a second. He sighed,

''Fine, but remember your bargain.'' She smiled and nodded happily.

Toshiro sighed (he was staring to do it too often) and pounced out of the trees behind and growled loudly at the fox. It was a bit smaller than him so it ran away quickly. The chipmunk looked at the large silvery wolf and then at the smaller black wolf that came from behind the tree. Its first thought was that it was finished as the black wolf approached it. Momo leaned down to the small rodent and smiled,

''Hello, are you alright?''

The tiny creature slowly nodded. Momo giggled,

''Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you.'' Toshiro grunted from afar. Momo responded by sticking her tongue at him. He shot her a glare.

''So…you saved me?'' The chipmunk interrupted the wolves' small quarrel. Momo looked at it again and nodded with a smile.

It seemed the small scared rodent's brain switched to hyper-mode, because it jumped in Momo and began to hug her nose and squeal happily.

''YAAY! YOU SAVED ME! I'LL BE WITH YOU GUYS FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER…'' the chipmunk trailed off.

Momo was totally dumbfounded. What the hell happened to the timid little rodent? She walked to Toshiro with the squealing pink chipmunk still on her nose. She looked at the chipmunk and then at him.

''What just happened?'' She asked, completely dumbfounded.

''I don't have a clue.'' He replied, just as confused as her.

''Excuse me, what's your name?'' Momo asked, interrupting the chipmunks ranting.

''OH ME? I'M YACHIRU KUSAJISHI! And you two?''

''I'm Momo Hinamori.'' Momo smiled.

''Toshiro Hitsugaya.'' Toshiro grunted back.

''YAY! I HAVE TWO NEW PLAYMATES!''

Momo and Toshiro looked at each other with wide eyes.

''No way, we're on a trip and don't have time to play, so just leave already.'' Toshiro told her.

''NO! I'LL COME TOO, IT'LL BE FUN!''

''Yachiru-chan, please get off of my nose.'' Momo asked nicely.

Yachiru got off and began jumping around,

''Where are we going? Huh? Huh? Huh? HUH? HUH? Hu-'' She was cut off by Toshiro yelling,

''QUIET! It's none of your business so leave us alone. We saved you, now you can be on your way.''

Momo and Toshiro started walking back when Yachiru jumped on Momo's back and pulled her fur. She yelped.

''I wanna come, I wanna come, I wanna come!'' Yachiru chanted, pulling on Momo's fur. She kept screaming in pain and Toshiro didn't know what to do. If the didn't let the damn rodent come, then it would probably tear our all of Momo's fur, but if he let her come, then he would be driven up the wall in no time. He sighed,

''Ok, you can come with us, so stop pulling Hinamori's fur already.''

Yachiru immediately stopped pulling Momo's fur and jumped on Toshiro.

''YAY! Then Let's GO!'' She happily squealed. He sighed. He knew he would have to ditch her…soon.

…

The three of them had stopped after an hour of Yachiru's blabbering on about nothing. One minute she's talking about nuts, then blueberries, then about strawberries, then about cloudberries…Basically Toshiro and Momo now knew every single berry in the whole damn forest.

They stopped for Toshiro and Momo to rest a bit while Yachiru was eating a hell load of snacks. Momo looked at Toshiro,

''Hitsugaya-san, are you really going to let Yachiru-chan come with us?'' She whispered in a nervous voice.

''Don't worry, the only reason that I allowed her to come now is because I knew if I didn't allow, she would keep pulling of your fur. You were in pain, that's the only reason I allowed her.'' He whispered back.

She smiled and blushed a bit. Toshiro continued,

''We'll just ditch her at some point.''

''Is that good?'' Momo asked, her niceness was beyond compare.

''Hinamori, I will NOT listen to another one of her blabberings about snacks. I already know every berry in this whole forest thanks to her.'' Toshiro annoyedly replied.

''Alright, but how?''

''I'll think of something. She just finished that mountain load of food, so hopefully she'll want to sleep.''

Yachiru bounced over to the pair of wolves,

''Well, are we going?''

The two wolves looked at each other and Toshiro nodded. Momo nodded in response,

''Uh Yachiru-chan? Wouldn't you like to take a nap after finishing that bit meal?'' Momo asked innocently.

''Nope! I wanna keep moving, let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!'' Yachiru bounced around.

''But you'd feel much better if you'd take a nap.'' Toshiro inquired.

Yachiru then thought.

''OK!''

She jumped on Momo's back and wrapped her self into Momo fur. Toshiro almost growled. Momo then weakly smiled,

''Yachiru-chan, it won't be comfortable sleeping on me-'' she was cut of my Yachiru,

''OK THEN!'' She tried to jump onto Toshiro. He quickly evaded her. She tried to again, but he put his paw on hew before he could so anything,

''Sleep. On. The. Ground.'' He slowly said, hopeful she would understand. God, talking to her was like talking to an eggplant.

She got out of his hold and said,

''Then, I'm not sleepy. Let's go!''

Toshiro and Momo looked at each other, sighed and kept moving. Yachiru of course began blabbing on again. This time, she was talking to them,

''Hey Snowy, What do you think of Peachy?'' Yachiry asked. Momo was a bit further back from them, fixing the mess on her back from Yachiru's pulling and tangling.

''She's fine, and stop calling me Snowy, runt.'' He growled.

''Do you like her?''

''Like I said, she's fine.''

''No, I mean do you _LIKE_ like her?'' Yachiru mischievously asked.

Toshiro was sure if he didn't have the silvery fur on his face, he would be red as a cherry. He glared at Yachiru, who was sitting on his tail,

''Will you put a lid on it? I swear you're more annoying than Holy Hell. Can you even stay quiet for 10 seconds?'' He angrily growled at her.

*10 seconds later*

''See, I can be quiet for 10 seconds! Now you didn't answer my question.'' Yachiru happily stated. Toshiro growled loudly and sat down,

''I need a break! Get off!''

''But you still-OOHH a big nut!'' she ran to the treat and began munching on it.

Toshiro sighed in relief and Momo walked over to him and lied down next to him,

''We really need to ditch her.'' Toshiro growled, annoyed.

''Yeah…''

''But how?''

They began to think, but sadly, Yachiru finished her snack.

''Come on! Let's keep moving!'' She happily squealed.

Toshiro groaned and Momo whined a bit. They both lied their head down. Suddenly, Momo got a great idea. She stood up and smiled at Yachiru,

''Hey Yachiru-chan, do you like blueberries?'' She sweetly asked.

''They're my favourite!'' Yachiru bounced up and down.

''Well I know a close place near by that's full of them.'' Momo exclaimed.

Toshiro raised and eyebrow and then caught on,

'_Smart thinking, Hinamori'_ he smirked.

''OOOOH! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!'' Yachiru squealed.

''Ok, you see those bushes over there?'' she pointed, ''about 50 meters further there is a ton of them.''

Before Momo could say anything else, the pink chipmunk was gone already. She smiled and turned to Toshiro who was smirking,

''Some on, let's get the hell out of here before she get's back.'' He said and began running. Momo followed.

After about half an hour of running, they stopped to catch their breath and the sun was already low. They panted for a while. Toshiro looked at Momo and smirked,

''Good work getting rid of her, Momo.''

Momo stopped panting a bit and smiled sweetly,

''Thank you, Hitsugaya-san! She was quite annoying.''

Toshiro went behind a few bushes with Momo following him. He lied down by a tree that was behind a lot of bushes. Before Momo could ask why here, he answered,

''Just in case she comes looking for us.'' He smirked.

Momo giggled and lied down next to him. In two minutes they heard a yell,

''PEACHY, SNOWY! WHERE ARE YOU?'' It came from behind them. Thy both stayed still and quiet. After 5 minutes of yelling, they heard a ruff voice,

''Who the hell is yelling so late?''

''YAY! A NEW PLAYMATE! What's you name?''

''I'm Zaraki Kenpachi. Who're you, brat?''

''I'm Yachiru Kusajishi.''

''Well, keep it down, I'm sleeping and I'll be traveling north tomorrow.''

''OK KENNY! I'LL JOIN YOU!''

''Whatever…''

Both Momo and Toshiro gave an inaudible sigh and fell asleep peacefully.

…

**I hope it was good cause I stayed up late again and my dad scolded me :(**

**Kitten's already asleep, so..**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 Confesions

**OMG! I"M SOORY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! *slaps face 10 ****times*. I've just been busy with my job and I'm in a pretty important group. Ok, so to make up for everything, I'll write two chapters.  
>Enjoy and please review! :)<strong>

…

Toshiro woke up as he heard scurrying. He opened one eye to see Momo holding a dead ferret in her teeth and a dead squirrel by her feet. She was smiling and put the ferret down,

''Morning, Hitsugaya-san! Breakfast?'' She happily exclaimed.

He groaned, got up and shook his head to wake up,

''Hey, you're in a good mood, eh Hinamori?'' he tiredly said. Yesterdays little run in with the pink hyperactive snack-muncher was exhausting.

''Yes! Because we finally got Yachiru-chan off our backs.'' She giggled. He smirked and walked over to the ferret and they both ate.

Afterwards they began walking. On the way they met an interesting little mouse named Hanatarou. He was very shy and was scarred. Toshiro was contemplating killing the rodent, but Momo already told him not to. Hanatarou, thank God, wasn't very hyperactive. In fact, he seemed so out of energy and boring that the two wolves got bored of him and left.

After walking for a while, they spotted a river. They both drank from it and they realized that they would have to jump to get over it. Toshiro, of course, was able to jump with ease, but because of her smaller stature, Momo had some difficulty and only her front feet hit the other side, but her back legs, tail and stomach were in the cold water. She yelped and quickly jumped out of the cold river. When she shook her fur, she splashed some water on Toshiro. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased. He knocked her off of her feet with his tail and before she could ask him why he did it, he began walking. She puffed her cheeks a bit, but just caught up with him and they resumed their journey.

They encountered another **little **problem. As they were walking, they spotted a huge blue cougar (Grimmjow) sleeping on the side of their walk. As they cautiously walked across him, he sniffed the air subconsciously and woke up to the smell of intruders. He growled and began to attack. Momo and Toshiro just ran as fast as they could, but later Momo tripped on a tree root and fell down. The cougar was about to kill the fallen wolf, but was intercepted by a painfully hard bump in the side. He flew and hit a tree…hard… The wolves took the chance to run away quickly and they had begun speeding away from the carnivore. When they were far enough, they stopped a bit to catch their breath. They resumed walking.

…

When they made it to a small hill with bushes at the top, they walked through them and saw a wolf pack at the bottom of the hill surrounded by trees. Toshiro smiled just a bit because it was his home and began walking down with Momo cautiously walking behind him. As they were walking through the wolf pack, every wolf whispered something. Toshiro just ignored them because he knew none of the wolves would even dare to **start **a fight with him since he was the strongest wolf in the pack. On the other hand, Momo was terrified. She didn't know a single animal here and it freaked her out. As they reached a den near a few conifers and Toshiro went inside. Momo stayed outside, but Toshiro pulled her by her tail inside. When they reached the bottom of the den, there was an old grey wolf lying down and watching as a little black and white wolf played with a pinecone.

''Hey Granny, I'm back.'' Toshiro said.

The old wolf looked over to the two new wolves and smiled,

''Whitey! I'm so glad you're back! And you've brought along a friend.'' She said happily. The little black and white wolf looked over, smiled and tackled the white wolf to the ground. He yelped a bit,

''Toshi-chan! You're back!'' The little wolf exclaimed.

He groaned ''It's Toshiro, Hikari.'' and got back up. Momo giggled at the nickname, but was silenced by a swift bite to her tail. She screamed and jumped a bit, hitting her head on the ceiling of the den. She fell down with a small bump on her head. The old wolf gasped,

''Whitey! What did you do that for? She's hurt!'' she slowly got up and laid down again by, the now whimpering, Momo. He ''tsk''ed and said,

''She deserved it. She should have known better than to laugh at me. She knows the consequences.''

''Whitey, she could be seriously hurt.'' His grandmother said concernedly.

He sighed, walked over to Momo, who had bent her ear and closed her eyes and was whimpering, and nudged her side a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the older wolf, then the young wolf and then Toshiro,

''I…uh…I-I'm sorry for laughing at you, Hitsugaya-san.'' She timidly said.

''That's better. You alright?'' He asked.

''Uh-Yeah! I-I'm ok!'' she enthusiastically said.

''Good, 'cause I need you to stay here until I get back. You don't mind, do ya Granny?'' He asked. She smiled,

''Of course not! She's welcome to stay here.''

''Thanks I'll be back.'' And with that he walked out of the den. Momo let out a sigh of relief and collapsed groaning painfully. Toshiro's grandmother looked at her sad and petted the black female wolf's bump. Hikari looked the older wolf around and asked if she was ok. Momo smiled a bit,

''Yes, I-I'm ok. It's just my head hurts a bit.''

Granny sighed,

''Ah, Whitey will never change. He's still so stubborn and violent.''

''Is Toshi-chan always been like that?'' Little Hikari asked.

''Not really. He was very sweet as a little puppy. He played around, laughed and was so nice. *giggle* I remember that he was quite small when he was a pup. He always complained about that and hoped to grow big like he is now. But…after an incident he changed to the way he is now.'' She looked down sad.

''If you don't mind me asking, what was it that changed him?'' Momo timidly asked.

''Well- Ah, what is your name dear?'' She asked.

''Momo Hinamori.'' Momo replied.

''Ah, you see Momo, before we settled here, we traveled a lot. Toshiro's parents were very happy to have 4 new, seven month old puppies. One day when the pack stopped for the night, we were attacked by a family of bobcats. Many wolves were killed before the bobcat family was killed. That includes Toshiro's parents and all four of his sibling. He had an older brother from an earlier litter from his mother, Kusaka, but he was the lone survivor when the pack was traveling in winter. After the bobcat incident and his parents' deaths, Toshiro changed completely. He didn't smile, he didn't play much, he always got into trouble and he became cold and distant.''

''I see…'' Momo said.

''Well, dear, why are you traveling with my grandson?'' Granny inquired.

''Oh, you see…uh…it's a pretty long story.'' Momo said.

''We have time!'' Little Hikari exclaimed and sat down in front of Momo wagging her tail. Momo sighed and began telling them the story.

…

''…And that's everything the elder told me.'' Toshiro finished telling the pack chief the needed information.

''I see. Alright, you've done a good job, youngest Hitsugaya. I also have something to tell you.'' The oldest wolf said.

''And what would that be?'' Toshiro asked.

''I have decided to finally fulfill the obligation you were bestowed upon at your birth.''

''What obligation?''

''Your parents were indeed great members of the pack and are still missed to this day and before they died, they allowed me to pick one of their offspring's to marry one of my daughters. And since you and your brother are left, I have decided to bestow the honor on you. You will marry and mate with my daughter, Suki.''

''WHAT? I never even agreed to that!'' Toshiro exclaimed.

He _despised_ Suki. She was annoying, loud, grouchy, needy, stupid and one big mistake. He would NEVER marry or even think of matting with that pathetic excuse for a wolf.

''You were too young to make the decision, and it has already been decided. Now you are dismissed.''

''But-''

''I SAID YO ARE DISMISSED!'' The chief yelled and turned away.

Toshiro began to shake with anger. He would never take that stinkin' wench as his life partner. As he walked back to his grandmother's den. He was in deep though,

'_DAMN IT! What the hell do I do now? I would rather DIE than be together with that stupid Suki! She's horrible! She's the complete opposite of Hinamori. She's annoying, Hinamori is…ok she can be a bit annoying, but in a tolerable way. She is loud, Hinamori is quiet when needed to be, she's grouchy and totally pampered, Hinamori's always so cheerfull and nice, she's needy, Hinamori only needs the stuff that's important, she's utterly STUPID, ignorant and pathetic, while Hinamori is quite smart, modest and…'_ He stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide.

HE REALIZED HE HAD FALLEN FOR MOMO!

His heart pounded as he realized he had developed feelings for the smaller female wolf. She was the first one he had ever felt so…comfortable with. Being with her felt so _right_. He realized that if he ever wanted to be with Momo, he would have to leave his pack forever. He had so much on his mind, that he realized he needed some help.

…

''…and that's why I'm here.'' Momo finished.

''Ah, so your home was destroyed. Poor little thing! If you ever need help, you know where we are!'' Granny told her.

''Hey, Momo-chan? Can I ask you something?'' Hikari looked at Momo.

''Uh, yeah, what is it?''

''What do you think of Toshi-chan?''

Momo though for a second,

''Well…he's very strong, protective, calm, level-headed and sort of distant.''

''Ok. Do you like him?''

''I guess, he has saved me lots of times, but he is sometimes the cause of my injuries.''

''No I mean do you…_LOVE HIM_?'' Hikari put on a mischievous smile.

Momo gasped and blushed. Hikari giggled.

''Hikari, go play with your pinecone. Let Momo-chan rest.'' Toshiro's grandmother interfered.

Hikari began playing while Granny watched her. Momo began to think,

_'Me? With Hitsugaya-san? That could never happen. Like he said, I'm a hassle. I…I…*realization light bulb light up* I'M IN LOVE WITH HITSUGAYA-SAN! Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD! What do I do? I really like him, but…he could never be interested in me…'_

…

Toshiro walked around and saw his older brother Kusaka.

''Hey, Kusaka.'' Toshiro called.

The bluish-purple wolf looked over and smiled,

''Hey Toshiro, long time no see! How ya been.''

''Fine…kinda. Can we talk?''

''Yeah sure.''

They walked up the hill and sat down, watching the sunset.

''So, what's on your mind little brother?'' Kusaka started.

''I'm supposed to marry and mate with the chief's daughter, _Suki_.'' Toshiro spat her name out.

''Ouch! Tough brake there Toshiro. She's terrible.''

'' know, but the thing is…''

''What?''

Toshiro looked away blushing,

''I've kinda fallen for someone else…'' he embarrassedly mumbled.

Kusaka blinked for a second and then burst out laughing. Toshiro glared at him,

''I knew I shouldn't have told you.'' He turned and began to walk away.

''WAIT! Wait! Sorry Toshiro. I'm glad that you like someone, I am. Who is she?''

''You don't know her.''

''Is she here?''

''Sort of.''

''What's her name?''

''I don't think I wanna tell you.''

''Oh, come on! We're brothers, you can trust me, maybe I'll be able to help.''

''Momo…Momo Hinamori.''

''That's a cute name. Toshiro, I'll give you some advice. You shouldn't marry someone just to please superiors, you should be with her and be happy.''

''…I'll think about it.''

Toshiro walked down the hill. Kusaka looked at the small piece of sun still at the horizon,

''I hope you choose wisely, little brother.''

…

''I'm back.'' Toshiro said, entering his grandmother's den. The female wolves looked at him,

''Welcome back, Whitey! Do you have any new news?'' Granny happily said.

''When will you quit calling me that? *vein pop* Yeah…it's not great actually.''

''Oh, what is it Toshi-chan?'' Hikari asked.

''I'm…sort of bethored to the chief's daughter, Suki. I'm sorry Momo, I can't go back with you.'' He looked at her sadly. Her heart shattered at the news, but she held back the tears and smiled,

''It's…ok, Hitsugaya-san! I'll be fine, you just be happy. I'll be going now, goodbye!'' She exited the den. He looked down sadly,

'_I'm sorry, Momo…'_

…

Momo was on top of the hill, when a few tears already slipped from her eyes,

''Of course he'll be happier than with me. Stupid Momo. Falling for someone you could never be with. It's best to just…go home…''

…

Toshiro groaned as he entered the chief's massive den. He had been called over to spend some time with his _fiancée_. He looked over to Suki. She was light brown fur, purple eyes and curled fur. Many wolves found her beautiful, he found her horrid. She smiled in a way she called seductive and walked over to him, swaying her tail and ass. She circled around him and laid down right in front of him,

''Oh, I'm SO glad to came to visit, Toshiro-kun!'' she said in her high pitched voice.

''It's Hitsugaya to you, what did you want?'' he growled at her.

''Oh, don't hurt my feelings, Toshiro-kun!'' she gave him a gross pout. He winced in disgust.

''I'll do what ever I want.'' He growled and sat down. She got up, walked around him with her tail lightly touching his nose. She put her muzzle just by his ear,

''Oh, I don't think so, unless you want daddy to kick you out of the pack.'' She said in her annoying pampered voice.

That's IT! Toshiro had had enough of her. He stood up quickly, turned around and began yelling at her,

''Fine! Let him kick me out! Anything to get the hell away from you, you slut! I bet you've already fucked most of the damn wolves in the whole pack! I don't like you, scratch that, I DESPISE YOU! You're annoying, stupid, a whore, loud and nothing but a nuisance. I'm out of this stupid pack, FOR GOOD!''

She was by now terrified as Toshiro ran out of the den,

'_I hope she hasn't gotten too far.'_ He thought as he ran as fast as he could.

After running about 150 meters, he spotted her walking slowly.

''MOMO!'' he exclaimed and jumped on her, surprising her. They rolled a bit and then stopped. Momo groaned a bit and opened her eyed to see Toshiro looking down at her. They were in the same position as they were when they played tag with Eric and Brad. Momo looked at him and blushed a little,

''Hitsugaya-san, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?'' She said the last part with a hint of sadness.

He shook his head,

''No, I hate that pathetic excuse for a female.''

He got off of her, so she rolled on her side. He looked at her,

''Besides…'' he walked behind her, laid down and nuzzled his muzzle into the fur of her neck. She gasped.

''…there's only one female for me. I'll let you guess, considering the fact I left my pack to be with her.''

Her eyes went wide as she realized,

''..M-Me?'' she quietly asked.

''You guessed right.'' He smirked, got up, walked around her and rubbed his nose against hers** [A./N. So that is considered a kiss for wolves and dogs, so when ever we write ''Kiss'', ''Kissed'' or ''Made out'', it means that they rubbed their noses together. ''Made out'' is when they do it for a longer time ;)]**. She blushed at his act and rubbed her nose back. Then he went back behind her laid down next to her. She snuggled closer to him, only this time he enjoyed it. He whispered a quiet,

''I love you…'' to her and she mumbled back,

''I love you too…Toshiro-kun.''

They both fell happily asleep.

…

**YAY! WE FINALY HAVE HITSUHINA! ****This story shouldn't be too long, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;).**

**Kitten – We apologize for WhiteRose810's laziness.**

**WhiteRose810 – WHAT THE HELL? YOU COULD'VE WRITTEN IT TOO, YA KNOW!**

**Kitten – Yeah, but I chose not to…**

**WhiteRose810 - …*mumbles*Bitch…**

**Kitten – WHAT WAS THAT?**

**WhiteRose810 – NOTHING! Nothing!**

**Both – We hope you enjoyed it and Please review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10 Back Home!

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been a bit busy with voluntary work and friends. Plus when I start listening to a song, I can't stop and it's hard to write while listening. BTW Thank You Very Much for reviewing on my story ''It's Just Life'' We really appreciated it and we hope you review here too :)**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

…

Momo's consciousness was stirred when a butterfly landed on her nose. She groaned a bit and her back felt really warm. She then remembered everything that happened yesterday. From encountering the blue cougar to him telling her he loved her. She felt so happy after hearing that and she still was absolutely ecstatic. She smiled to herself as she felt him stir behind her. He opened his eyes and yawned. She turned around, looked at him and smiled,

''Good morning, Toshiro-kun!'' She exclaimed.

''It's Hitsugaya to you, Hinamori.'' He coldly snapped back.

She gasped and froze up. He chuckled and kissed her.

''I'm kidding Momo, it was a joke.'' He smiled lightly.

She breathed out in relief and smiled weakly,

''You almost gave me a heart attack. I was worried that yesterday was a dream.''

''Don't worry, it wasn't.'' he chuckled and laid his head on the ground.

She then snuggled closer to his chest and listen to his heartbeat, it was like habit to her lately. After a few minutes Toshiro's ears perked up and he quickly stood up. Momo looked at him,

''What's wrong?''

''There's a stampede coming this way from the village. We should run…fast.''

They both got up and began running as fast as they could/ Momo noticed that Toshiro made a lot of twists and turns, she guessed to try to throw the stampede off of their tails (no pun intended). Their scent was disappearing too. As soon as they reached the river, they jumped in to get rid of their scent. Even though the water was freezing. They quickly got out and ran as fast as they could again. They actually ran back to the cave that they had used for Momo to recover when she had been bitten. They stopped and panted heavily. They quickly hid in a small crack in the cave that was very uncomfortable, considering their bodies were totally pressed against each others. They heard a number of wolves run by them. Momo was about to sigh, but Toshiro shook his head, looking through the crack. There was a single wolf left in front of the cave. Toshiro could take him on, but he could call out and their covers would be blown. He couldn't see who the wolf was. Then suddenly the wolf began walking to their direction. Toshiro quickly hid away. As soon as the wolf was near enough for them to see who it was. Toshiro was about attack the wolf, but then he was met by his brothers smiling face,

''Hi, little brother!'' Kusaka smilingly said.

''Hey, why were you standing there?'' Toshiro asked.

''The chief was pissed that you insulted his daughter and left the pack for some other wolf so he decided to gather the whole pack to come after you. They gathered a blue cougar and a massive rat on the way. I came to see get them off of your tail. Granny, Hikari and the other members of the family didn't come because I told them what happened.''

''I see, where are they now?''

''They said they are heading to the forest across the huge high way.''

''But that's my home!'' Momo exclaimed, but lowered her ears and blushed as the two wolves looked at her.

''So that's her, eh Toshiro? I'm glad you got away from Suki.'' Kusaka smiled at Toshiro and then Momo. They both blushed.

''We should get going to the forest, the inhabitants there could be in trouble.'' Toshiro said. Kusaka and Momo nodded.

They all began running towards the forest.

…

Anica was teaching Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Jinta, Ururu, Kira, Gin, Renji, Komamura, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Yumichika how to neutralize different snake poisons.  
>Rangiku was a red fox and Gin was a silver fox.<br>Ichigo was an orange cougar and Rukia was a small (smaller than Momo) black cougar. She had an older brother, Byakuya, but he was so noble, such lessons wouldn't help his **honor**.  
>Orihime was a squirrel.<br>Tatsuki was a raccoon.  
>Jinta was a red shrew and Ururu was a blue shrew. They were still children so when they misbehaved (mostly Jinta), Anica would come and swat him with her large tail.<br>Kira was a blond deer.  
>Renji was a cherry red bobcat and Hisagi was a black bobcat.<br>Komamura was a light brown wolf.  
>Ikkaku was a bald eagle [A.N. We couldn't resist XD].

Yumichika was a peacock. [A./N. Obviously XD].

Jason was merely sitting near by under a tree listening where Unohana was listening to the lesson as well (not like she needed it anyway.)

Then they heard scurrying from the bushes near by. They all turned their heads and saw an entire wolf pack coming out. The leader came in front and began speaking,

''We are here for Toshiro Hitsugaya, where is he?'' he asked.

''Toshiro? You're a little late, he left like a bit more than a week ago.'' Anica stepped in front and waved them off.

The chief's blood began to boil and he yelled,

''He came back to he pack and gave me the information he needed! He was supposed to marry my daughter Suki, but he left her for some other female wolf!'' He said pointing at his daughter, ''We know they came back here, now tell us where they are!'' he again yelled.

''Could you describe him to us?'' Komamura asked.

''He is a large white wolf with wild fur and bluish-green eyes.'' The pack leader said.

''It's called turquoise, douche nozzle…'' Anica looked at him annoyingly from all of his yelling, ''Besides, I haven't seen him in like 9 days, and he hasn't shown up so just leave already.'' She said, turning her back to them.

''Then we will attack this place until he comes back.'' The chief said.

''We don't think so.'' Said Jason who was next to Gin, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, Komamura and Ikkaku (who was on Renji's shoulder.)

''ATTACK!'' The leader yelled.  
>Everyone started going one-on-one. Anica told Ururu, Jinta, Unohana, Orihime and Yumichika to gather the other forest animals and bring them here. Jason was fighting with the pack leader and everyone was fighting fiercely. Soon Toshiro, Kusaka and Momo appeared. The leader looked over and yelled,<p>

''You disrespectful, pathetic excuse for a wolf! How dare you call my daughter a whore and leave the pack? You will either come back and mate with my daughter or die!''

''Sorry, I've already got a life partner.'' Toshiro calmly stated.

''WHO?'' Suki and her father both yelled.

Toshiro stepped aside to reveal Momo blushing. Suki puffed her cheeks,

''I am SO much prettier than her. Why choose her when you have someone as sexy as me?''

''You are not pretty, you are grotesque. You are the complete opposite of sexy.'' He calmly stated.

''PACK! ATTA-'' the leader began to yell but was interrupted by Toshiro,

''BEFORE YOU ATTACK, you should hear what I have to ask. Are you really going to attack me just because I'm not marrying someone I despise? Really? Well, I'd rather be with someone I really care about! Now ask yourselves, would you marry that damn female wolf or someone you love?'' he asked.

Some wolves lowered their heads in shame, some nodded, some stood still, but some are just plain untouchable cold hearts. The leader huffed,

''Don't listen to him! Join me, I command you!'' he began attacking the three wolves and there were about 7 wolves behind him from the 19 wolves that were. Jason and the other animals joined in the battle. They helped each other out and Jason and Toshiro even saved each other a couple of times.

Anica ran over to Momo,

''You're back safe and sound! I'm glad, but now let's beat the hell out of that bitch Suki!'' Anica winked.

''I don't know, should I?'' Momo asked.

''She tried to take away your life partner, I sure wouldn't forgive that. Plus, she called you not pretty.''

Momo thought for a minute and then smiled mischievously,

''Let's do it.''

They began running towards the stuck-up female wolf and pounced her. Anica bit her neck hard while Momo tore out her fur. Suki kept screaming and trying to get away from them, but with no avail.

By the end of the battle, Jason, Toshiro and the others had won and Anica and Momo had literally torn out all of Suki's fur. The wolf pack headed back and everyone celebrated. But first they got their wounds healed. Toshiro licked Momo's wounds even though she kept protesting she could do it herself. She then cleaned his. Anica cleaned all of her wounds, but then Jason pointed out a bloody scratch on the back of her neck. He licked it since she couldn't reach it.  
>At night Anica asked to stay in Jason's den to give Momo and Toshiro some alone time. They had grown fond of each other during the time Momo and Toshiro were traveling. He agreed. They even took a walk at midnight.<p>

Momo plopped on Anica's spare bed and happily sighed,

''It's nice to be back home.''

''Yeah, but I won't be seeing my family for a while, if not forever.'' He sighed sadly.

Momo frowned sadly, went over and kissed him. Then she pushed him to bed and laid down on top of him.

''What're you doing?'' he asked.

''Showing you you're not alone!'' she said,

He sighed and smiled at her a bit,

''I realize that with you, I'm never alone.''

She smiled sweetly, rolled off of him and snuggled closer to him. He closed his eves and whispered,

''I love you…''

She smiled and whispered back,

''I love you too…'' and then added in her thought 'Shiro-chan…'

…

**Well, we're sorry for not updating for a while, but like I said, I had jobs and Kitten was being a lazy sloth**

**Kitten – I WAS NOT! Besides, it's YOUR job to write the stories, not mine.**

**WhiteRose810 – You've written chapters too, you wrote ''I'm sorry'' and like 2 chapters in ''It's Just Life!''  
>Kitten – Still, not my fault.<strong>

**WhiteRose810 - :p**

**Both – We hope you enjoyed it and Please Review! :)**


End file.
